Stand Upon: Secret Thoughts of Accountants
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Written for the FAGE 8: Soul Mates. Bella discovers some inconsistencies with a few financial records at her new job; leaving her to question what is really going on at Whitlock Enterprises.


**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

Title: **Stand Upon: Secret Thoughts of Accountants**

Written for: **Abbymickey24**

Written By: **4CullensandaBlack**

Rating: **M**

Prompt used:

 **Prompt #1-The song Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran and Prompt #5-Older man with younger woman (15+ year age difference) (Bella & Jasper)**

Summary:

 **Bella discovers some inconsistencies with a few financial records at her new job; leaving her to question what is really going on at Whitlock Enterprises.**

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

community/ FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/ 93625/

"What? This cannot be right." I do a double check of the spreadsheet in front of me cross referencing the handwritten journal entries.

"This makes no sense." I stand up from my desk and make my way over to my boss' office.

"Hey, Paul can you take a look at this." He gives me a weird look before reaching for the folder that contains the documents.

"What am I looking at here, Bella?" he asks, scanning the spreadsheet and journal?

I clear my throat; I am not the best when talking to authority figures. "Either some receipts are missing or someone hasn't been reporting correctly." I whisper the last part, taking a step back and sitting in the chair parallel to Paul's desk.

I have only been with Whitlock Enterprises, LLC the parent company of Hale Motors and Cullen Construction for the last three months. I was promoted and relocated to the headquarters in Austin from the Phoenix location of Cullen Construction.

It hasn't been an easy transition for me. I am constantly being undermined by my subordinates. I feel that Paul, my immediate supervisor understands to an extend but still says, 'you're the new guy it's just a little hazing.'

That's all well and fine when it comes to making sure that I am doing something correctly or, of course correcting me about it if I'm not. But I think it has to do with the fact that I'm technically an outsider that has been promoted over some older person who has been here longer.

I cannot and will not apologize for my success; I have worked hard and am humbled to be promoted to this position.

But of course that doesn't stop Lauren Mallory from walking into Paul's office as we are trying to figure out how far back this discrepancy goes.

"What is going on here? Bel-la is something wrong?" She sneers my name while she makes googly eyes at Paul.

 _Girl, the man is married and obviously from how he is looking at you; he is not interested._

"Lauren, Bella has found some errors in our AP accounts." She comes around the desk to see the documents. It is not lost on me that her cleavage is now at direct eye level with Paul's mouth.

I roll my eyes as she looks over the records in front of her.

"It seems that these figures date back to before Bella came. You were actively working these accounts at the time, correct?" he asked a shocked Lauren?

"Yes I was but I delegated these accounts to the temp that we had that is no longer with us." She seemed pleased with her answer. "She was highly trained I didn't think that I needed to watch her like a dog, but if there is actually an error or two, I do apologize."

Paul seemed pleased enough with her reply but I was still a little skeptical. According to Jessica, the department gossip, Lauren is a micromanager and is always double checking everyone's work, even season veterans.

She would have been watching that temp.

"If you'd like I can handle the corrections, Bel-la" _I'd rather punch you in the face._

I answer before I say something that I will regret. "It's okay Lauren. I can handle this." I force a smile onto my face.

"Bella, just to be on the safe side I need you to go and bring this to the attention of Mr. Whitlock." I almost pass out at this announcement.

"Me?" taking a few calming breaths I ask.

"Yes Bella." Paul hands me back the folder. "You are the Head Controller over these accounts now. I need you to handle this. We don't know how far these errors go. The temp was here for a while."

"Yeah, Bel-la" Lauren decides to put her two cents in, "we may have to do an audit of the entire Accounts Payable department. What if it's a technology glitch; that would be over twenty-five accounts?"

I accept defeat as I exit Paul's office leaving him and Lauren to do whatever; I can't believe that he is sending me to meet with the CEO of Whitlock Enterprises.

I ride the elevator up to the thirty-eighth floor and the doors up to reveal a white marble floored waiting area. I lift my head up high and round my shoulders.

 _I can do this._

"It's time to put your big girl panties on, Bella," I whisper to myself.

I walk along the glass walled corridor to the receptionist desk to be greeted by a very attractive young man. He looks to be about my age in his mid to late twenties.

"Hello, Ma'am. How can I help you?" he says.

"Hi." I clear my throat. "I am Bella Swan from Accounting and I need to speak with Mr. Whitlock," I finish quickly.

"Oh, Ms. Swan our new CAE. It is a pleasure to meet you." He smiles as he readies himself to write something on a notepad. He never breaks eye contact with me as he says, "Unfortunately, with it being Friday and I don't see that you had a scheduled appointment, Mr. Whitlock left early for his farm in Taylor."

"Oh, I am so sorry it was a last minute discovery that was made…" I was planning on continuing but he waved me off.

"No, no, Ms. Swan I will handle this right now if you don't mind having a seat." He gestures to the area behind me. "I will have an answer for you shortly."

I do as I am told, walking over to the set of gray colored fluffy looking loveseats a far distance away from the reception area.

After a few minutes of whispered words and typing keys, Jacob Black, the receptionist whose name I discovered from the plate on his desk, starts walking towards me.

"Ms. Swan I just got off the phone with Mr. Whitlock and he has asked that you join him at his farm." I am stunned into silence as he continues. "I informed Mr. Whitlock that what you had to speak to him about was very important otherwise why would you come up on a Friday?"

True, I would have waited until Monday if it wasn't important and also I would have scheduled an appointment, so I nodded in agreement.

"I took the liberty of printing out a map for you to the Taylor Estate" I looked at Jacob with confusion on my face.

"I thought you said he was at a farm." I laughed "I was picturing a small plot of land."

"Hmm, well off you go. He is expecting you within the hour and since it is almost two you shouldn't run into any traffic." He dismisses with his words and I rise from my seat and walk to the elevator with Jacob close behind. He waves goodbye as the doors close.

"I really hope that I am not wrong about my findings otherwise this could really blow up in my face." I tend to talk to myself when I am alone, apparently.

* * *

I feel as if I am going to the principal's office as I finally drove up the gravel road to the gate of the Whitlock Farm, at least according to the sign which acted as a mile marker behind me.

I press the button on the intercom…"Hello?" a distorted voice came out of the speaker.

"Hi…um my name is Bella Swan. I'm here to speak with Mr. Whitlock," I yell into the intercom hoping that the person on the other end of the speaker can hear me.

Soon a loud buzzing noise surrounds me as the gate that I am parked in front of slowly opens. I press the button one more time saying thank you while starting the ignition of my car, pulling it forward.

The driveway isn't that long, but that does not make the scenery any less beautiful. It is overwhelming to say the least, I am not a big nature person, but the leaves and trees that covered the area encompassed what a well-established wealthy farm would look like.

I pull my car to a stop in front of the porch and look up at this massively beautiful two story house.

The front door opens, as I continue to stare and a tall dark figure appears in the doorway. As I exit from my car I can only make out his shape. As I walked in front of my car the mystery figure comes from underneath the shadow and reveals the sexiness man alive.

I think I may have died on the trip up here and am now entering the gates of heaven. The man is sex on legs; I want to climb on top of him and lick his body from head to toe. He looks almost forty, with darkish blond hair and a five o'clock shadow that seems to be settling in.

He is currently shirt-less and sweaty like he has been plowing the fields all afternoon. He is wearing a pair of very loose, very worn out acid wash jeans that fall dangerously close to his man bits.

Holding my breath I watch as he makes his was across the porch opening his mouth to address me.

"Afternoon, Ma'am," he says in his thick southern accent. I just stare into his Mediterranean blue colored eyes as he gets closer to me. "Ms. Swan, are you alright?"

"Um, yes I am here to see Mr. Whitlock" I say kind of breathlessly. _Come on. Get it together, Bella. You are not slow._

"I am sorry I didn't introduce myself, I am Jasper Whitlock." I blink at him raising my eyebrow in the process.

 _Are you kidding me? Shit he would be, Jasper Whitlock: my boss. I guess there'll be no licking for you, Bella_

It sucks that I like having clothes on my back and food on my table because if I didn't I would assault him right now.

 _Down girl_ I stretch out my hand towards him resigning myself to life of spinsterhood, because sadly, I can't have him. And of course me being me I end up tripping over some dirt coming face to face with the ground.

"Ms. Swan" he screams in alarm as he reaches down picking me up. I feel a little lightheaded so it takes me a minute to realize that I am in his arms.

Fireman Style!

 _I am encased in is BARE MUSCULAR ARMS!_ I can smell the sweat and grass on his skin. I lean in closely towards his chest; it glistens in the scorching sunlight.

"Hey, darlin" he laughs. "That tickles, Ms. Swan." I am confused for but a moment until I realize that I've done the unthinkable and licked his chest.

 _He tastes so good!_

"Huh?" I try to play dumb as I look up at Mr. Whitlock, innocently. Maybe he'll think that the fall may have messed with my brain a little.

"Let's get you inside, darling. The weather man said that we are under a tornado warning." He continues to speak about the report as we head to the porch which is when I notice that the sky is starting to turn rather quickly.

I am sadly going to need to get out of his arms and get this meeting over with so that I can get home.

"The folders and my purse" I remember.

"Okay, let me get you inside first and then I'll come out and grab those," he says calmly. His voice doesn't even seem strained from carrying me. I am not the lightest feather in the bunch not after the freshman fifteen, the senior twenty, and the graduate forty-five.

For a girl of five foot six I got a lot of meat and curves on me; Jasper is really tall compared to me.

 _Mm, yummy!_

"Ms. Swan, your keys?" I didn't realize that he had asked me a question. I wiggle around in his arms trying to reach for my car keys that are in the left pocket of my skirt. My hand 'accidently' runs down the front of his chest as I'm finally able to get into my pocket.

"Here," By this point we've made it inside of his house and he's placing me on the sofa in the living room right of the side of the front door.

"I will be right back, mi lady," he jokes while turning around to run back outside taking my keys out of my hand in the process.

I smile at him after his back turns.

 _I would so be your lady._

Then I hear it, a loud clap of thunder, and I jump a little from the sound. When I look up Jasper is back in the room with the files and my purse in hand. He is also dripping wet because the rain has started. I try my hardest not to have thoughts, any thoughts, especially any naughty thoughts but I lose that battle.

Biting my lip, my eyes run down his entire body, landing on his sopping wet jeans and I can see the outline of his…

"If we were in the office, Ms. Swan I believe that would be considered sexual harassment," he says while placing the contents from my car on the coffee table in front of me. I blush as I mumble an apology.

 _Shit, I really can't afford to lose my job so I need to stop ogling this man._

"Let me go and dry off and I will go and get the first aid kit." I jump from lying on the couch and I'm by his side in an instant.

"Are you hurt, Mr. Whitlock?" I ask in a panic checking his body with eyes of concern instead of lust this time.

"Jasper, please…and no. I was getting the kit for you, Ms. Swan."

I look at him a little confused, "I'm not hurt and you can call me Bella. I mean you carried me all this way and everything."

I try to sound seductive but really I am scared. Maybe I am hurt but can't feel it, but then I see his calloused hand coming closer to my body when I notice a small tattoo on the inside of his wrist. I lean forward trying to make it out when…

"Ow!" I pull my face away from him and reached my hand to my injury.

Pain overtakes my body as I closed my eyes surrender to the darkness.

* * *

"Bella, wake up." I was being shaken and called to by the most angelic, yet masculine, sounding voice.

"Yes, baby" I purred because this could only be a dream, right? I open my eyes a little. The haze is too much so I close them again but not before making out the figure looming over me.

From what I can tell it really is an angel because it has a golden halo. So, since I am actually dreaming, I reach my hands out and pull my angel down to my lips. He tastes so sweet, like honey. He doesn't return the kiss right away, probably because angels are so pure and innocent, but no sooner had I thought it he returns it with gusto.

I moan into the kiss as my angel lifts me up to sit in his lap. His arms wrap around me as his hands take up residence around the back of my neck and in my hair. The make out session continues until I feel something damp on my skirt so I open my eyes.

"Mr. Whitlock!" I scream in shock as I try to shove him away from me but he still has me trapped in his arms.

"I thought I told you its Jasper, darlin," he says while pulling me forward to reconnect with my lips. I stop him. It was the damp denim of his jeans that I felt beneath me.

 _So this is not a dream… this is real and I just made out with my boss. I am so fired…wait he kissed me back._

"You kissed me back," I speak my thoughts as I looked into his eyes, hoping that he wasn't one of those types of bosses.

"Bella, of course I kissed you back I have wanted to do that for months now." I give him a confused look. "I've seen you around, Bella…many times; you are a dedicated worker."

I hadn't realized that in my need to prove myself at work I didn't notice that the hottest man in the world was checking me out.

So lean in and continued kissing him. Groaning and moaning is all that can be heard until my button down blouse is ripped open. Pulling away from each other, I looked at Jasper with heat in my eyes.

 _Oh it's going down like that huh._

I untangle myself from him standing up quickly shedding the ruined blouse and unzipping my skirt. It flares as it falls to the floor surrounding my feet. I am now standing in front of him in just my bra and panty set. His eyes trail my entire body from top to bottom lingering on my breasts for a beat.

"You are so beautiful, darlin." My cheeks redden at the compliment. "So sexy. Come here, Bella."

Walking back over to him I place my hands on his shoulders saying, "I want you." I lean down placing my lips onto his.

He groans as I run my tongue over his bottom lip gaining access to his hot mouth forcing my tongue into the mix as I climb back on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Wait." He picks me up placing me back on the sofa and stands. Looking down at me with a smirk on his face he unzips his damp jeans, peeling them off.

I laugh as he starts to wiggle out of them. "Need some help there mister?" I reach out to assist in pulling them down his legs. Eventually we succeed and Jasper kicks them off the rest of the way once they meet his feet.

He's completely bare.

 _I really want to lick him, again_

He grabs the condom that he had placed on the coffee table before finishing the removal of his jeans. He opens the foil wrapper with his teeth rolling the condom down his massively impressive girth.

He reaches for me, lifting me effortlessly from the couch causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He supports my weight by placing his arm underneath my ass. Moaning, I look down as he shifts the crotch of my panties to the side impaling me with his length.

"Jasper!" I cry his name as he pushes into to me with a hard quick thrust.

"Look…at me," he demands, and I look at him; he starts to move within me.

"You like that, don't you?" I moan from the intrusion of his warmth.

"YES!" I scream as he hits that special sweet spot inside me.

"Just like that baby," he eggs me on as my hips move against him.

"Jas-PER!" I reach my peak before he does but that doesn't stop the assault of my insides. Jasper tries to catch his breath without losing eye contact. He moves us from standing in front of the couch to him sitting on it.

He's still inside of me. "I'm so close, baby, just a…little…more." This new position gives him a different angle, making him groan against my neck.

I try to help him along by tightening my muscles around his pulsing member.

"Bel-la, uh, DARLIN."

 _That must have done the trick._

I stare at his beautiful face as he falls into his orgasm, causing me to meet a second blissful release.

It takes us both a minute to catch our breaths as I collapse on top of him, exhausted.

I ask the question that we've been avoiding since I arrived. "I guess we need to discuss the reason that I drove all the way up here, huh?" A laugh escapes me. "You know, before I have to head out," I continue, sadly voicing my fear that this encounter was a one time thing.

"Darlin, you aren't going anywhere. The tornado warning is until Monday." He laughs, kissing me on the top of my head.

I nestle even more into his neck. "Aw damn! Whatever shall we do?"

"I can think of a few things," he says while placing his hand underneath my chin lifting it up to force me into another kiss and the next round of our lovemaking.

 _I hope!_

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** Hey, Abby I hope that you enjoyed this. I have been reading some of your stories and they are amazing. Thanks, Tiff for beta'ing this, you rock! This was originally written in chapter form so I may decide to continue with these two at a later date. I had the title: Secret Thoughts of Accountants in mind ever since I wrote Secret Lives of Librarians but never found an idea that worked until now, so thanks for that Abby!


End file.
